My Dear
by Dressmaker from Hades
Summary: Api baru saja selesai membakar sebuah kios, untuk bersenang-senang, sampai ia mendengar suara nyanyian yang sangat indah. Dan, ternyata, Fanglah pemilik suara itu. Dengan tekad yang kuat, Api berusaha mendapatkan hati si pemanipulasi bayang! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: Boboiboy bukan punya saya lho~**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, Yaoi, Eyd diabaikan saja, Typo, DLL**

**Pairing: Api X Fang.**

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

Api dengan cepat berlari menuju suatu arah. Ia baru saja membakar sebuah kios kecil dengan kuasanya. 'Ahahaha! Ini menyenangkan sekali!' Pikirnya. Tanpa sadar, ia berlari melewati sebuah rumah tua yang besar. Tap! Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia mendengar sebuah suara nyanyian lembut. Karena penasaran, ia mendekati suara yang menurutnya sangat indah itu. Setelah beberapa saat Api mencari, ternyata suara tersebut datang dari sebuah kamar dilantai 2.

Perlahan, ia mengintip dari jendela untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara indah yang sedang menyanyi. Tapi, yang ia lihat adalah, seorang gadis berambut segelap malam sebahu, dengan kulit seputih porselain, dan tubuh yang ramping bak model Hollywood. Yap, Api mengira dirinya tengah melihat malaikat. 'Cantiknya…' Pikir Api sambil memfokuskan telinganya pada suara si gadis.

_Tidurlah sayangku, Tidurlah dengan mimpi yangindah_

_Bermimpilah tentang bunga-bunga yang bermekaran_

_Bermimpilah tentang kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayapnya_

_Bermimpilah tantang malaikat…_

Gadis itu mengakhiri nyanyiannya, dan segera berbaring dikasurnya. Begitu sudah yakin gadis berambut gelap itu sudah tertidur, Api masuk ke kamarnya, dan memperhatikan wajahnya. Wajah yang paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat.

TENG TENG TENG!

Suara dentang jam mengagetkan Api. Sudah jam 12 malam. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini. "Sleep Well, my dear." Bisik Api sebelum ia pergi.

Pagi harinya, gadis itu—yang ternyata Fang, terduduk di kasurnya. Ia bermimpi aneh. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang masuk ke kamarnya tadi malam. Dengan perasaan bingung, pemuda cantik itu hanya bangkit, dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

TBC

Moshi-moshi! Saya Dressmaker from Hades, panggil saja saya Hades! Saya berusia 19 tahun, dan merupakan Author newbie disini. *baca ulang* Ya ampun, fic pertama malah rate M. Bejat sekali saya. -_-". Eh, tapi gak papa sih. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight Visit

**Chapter 2: Midnight visit**

Fang berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan hati yang gundah. Beberapa hari ini, ia merasa diperhatikan. Meski, bukan hanya itu sih, yang membuat Fang gelisah. Tap. Langkahnya terhenti di dekat ruang BK. "Bimbingan konsultasi?" Tanya Fang. "Betul sekali!" Kata seseorang, yang sepertinya guru BK yang baru. "Mau minum teh?" Tawar orang itu. Karena Fang memang memerlukan konsultasi, akhirnya ia menurut saja. "Namaku Tenzo. Apakah kau ada masalah?" Tanya Tenzo sambil memberikan gelas berisi teh untuk Fang. "Sebenarnya sih, ada." Ujar Fang dengan suara kecil. Kenapa orang ini membuatnya nyaman? *Bukan dalam hal romantis ya* "Apakah salah untuk mencintai sesama jenis?"

Siiiiinnggg...

Suasana hening. Fang langsung mengutuk dirinya yang telah bertanya seperti itu. "Menurutku sih, Tidak. Karena kau telah mencintai orang itu dengan tulus." Jawab Tenzo dengan lembut. "Dan, apabila, orang yang kau cintai tidak mencintaimu kembali, maka dia bukan jodohmu. Ada seorang temanku berkata, terkadang, Orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus akan mengunjungimu saat kau tertidur." Jelas Tenzo. Fang terpana mendengarnya. Lalu, sebuah senyuman manis yang sangat langka terbentuk dibibirnya. "Terima kasih." Ujar Fang.

Pada malam harinya, Fang ingin tahu tentang kebenaran ucapan dari guru BK tersebut. Ia dengan sabar menunggu sambil bernyanyi,

_Kau yang disana, kaukah yang melindungiku di gelapnya malam?_

_Kau yang disana, kaukah yang mengusir semua mimpi burukku?_

_Maukah kau perlihatkan dirimu padaku?_

_Ku janji takkan melukaimu._

"Apakah kau benar-benar berjanji tentang hal itu?" Fang tersentak, tiba-tiba saja ia terdorong ke kasur, dan diatasnya, seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal tengah berada diatasnya.

"Boboiboy?" Tanya Fang. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan menyentuh pipi Boboiboy. "Bukan." Ujar Fang. "Kau memang Boboiboy, tapi kau bukan dia. Siapa kau?" Tanya Fang. Pemuda itu membelai lembut rambut Fang, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Fang untuk membisikkan sesuatu. "Namaku Boboiboy Api." Jawab Api. Lalu, tanpa aba-aba, ia segera mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Fang.

Fang tersentak bangun, saat ia baru menyadari bahwa pakaiannya sudah tidak membalut tubuh indahnya. Dan pada saat itu, sebuah pesan tertulis di jendela kamarnya.

_Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu padamu dulu. Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Nanti malam aku datang lagi ya._

TBC

Oke, Chap 2 selesai! Maaf ya, saya emang nulis fanfic kependekan. Tapi, Chap depan lemon ya. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview~, Tenang Fang itu cowok kok. Api aja yang gak bisa bedain gender, jadinya salah#dibakar. Oke, masih adakah yang mau menyumbangkan Review?

P.S: Panggil saya Hades-kun saja. Jangan Hades-Sama. Saya ini masih newbie ^^


End file.
